Pretty Please
by ShovelChin
Summary: By societal rule, no one should ever fall for someone that was the same sex, let alone someone related to them. But Eric didn't view Scott as his brother. He only saw him as an uncanny, alluring, intelligent, and funny boy who shared the same father.


**Pretty Please**

* * *

**WARNING: This story contains homoerotic and incestuous descriptions of an adult male engaging in intercourse with a boy whom is still in his teens. It is dirty and passionate. I don't normally put warnings, but I know that incest is especially touchy. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Eric, honey?"

Eric Cartman glanced up at his mother, Liane, who was poking her head into his door. She was rather dolled up; her naturally long lashes darkened with mascara, bronzer coating her cheeks, a set of soft, white pearls adorning her neck, and her body no doubt covered in a silky dress. Her neatly painted lips curled into a gentle smile at the sight of her son.

"What is it, mom?" He questioned her, both impatience as well as fondness leaking into his tone.

"Daddy and I are going to go out to eat, sweetheart. We'll be back around nine. Will you and Scott be all right 'til then?"

As though evidence of her claim, Jack Tenorman walked past the door, running a comb through his hair. He paused and took a step back to peer into the room as well. "Hey, Eric." His lips perked upwards, though it was clear he was still not used to having a second son, even after all this time.

"Hey." He responded quietly, before nodding at his mother. "We'll be fine, mom."

She grinned sweetly at him, before taking Jack's hand into hers and heading towards the exit of the house. Since the day that Scott Tenorman had sold Eric his pubes, he'd done just as he'd threatened; told his mom on the ninth grade bully. Tattling, however, had led his mother to tears at the mention of the Tenorman name, and she sought after the father. One lunch outing to 'catch up' had been the catalyst for many _more_ meetings between the two, until Jack's wife eventually left him. From there on, Liane had allowed Jack and his son to move in with them (the old Tenorman household contained too many memories of Jack's wife for him to stay). In the past six years, Eric had grown into a young teen, and had gained not only a father but also a sexual preference.

Eric stretched out on his bed as he heard the front door slam; his own eyes slipped shut and a smile curved over his face. Finally. He was alone with his _big brother_. The one who who was staying home from college for the week because it was spring break. The one with curly red hair, tiny pink freckles, and perfect teeth. The one who made his skin tingle, his head throb, his face redden. Everything about Scott was terrible and it turned Eric on so badly. Never before had he expected to be attracted to someone like Scott; when he'd discovered his sexuality, he assumed he'd go for someone handsome, not annoying, and not ginger, Jewish, or a minority. Like Stan. Yet there he was, glassy eyed over Scott Tenorman, his half brother. A lanky, frustrating, ginger.

As the fifteen year old tip-toed from his bed to his mother's room, path leading directly to her closet, he shuddered. By societal rule, no one should ever fall for someone that was the same sex, let alone someone related to them. But Eric didn't view Scott as his brother. He only saw him as an uncanny, alluring, intelligent, and funny boy who shared the same father.

Truly, the two never really got along. But with every plot, every fabricated emotion, every game, Scott played along, and they were always besting one another. It got to the point at which Eric found himself imagining what it would be like for Scott to get so riled up that he'd push him down, and...

He bit his lip and gazed into the mirror, striking a pose. Everything seemed about ready for his plan to unfold. Eric sighed soothingly, before a grin dominated his features. He'd kept quiet about his feelings for too long. He wanted Scott.

And Eric _always_ got what he wanted.

Muffled Radio Head was playing from the inside of Scott's room, and Eric quietly pushed open the door to reveal none other than the boy he planned to seduce. Now twenty one, Scott stood at 5'9", face lean and body thin. He was reading a magazine on his bed, and the music blared once Cartman entered, but he persevered, climbing onto the soft cushion with his big brother.

Scott didn't notice until the bed dipped, at which he started, pulling a soft giggle from Eric at his expression. First it was mild surprise at Eric having sneaked in unseen, and then, when his eyes scanned over the younger boy's outfit, they widened even more so. He'd fit himself into his mother's bright red lingerie, his bloated pectorals filling the breast cups and laced panties barely stretching to accommodate his manhood.

"What the hell?" He snapped, reaching over to turn off his favorite band, dousing them in sudden silence.

"Hi, Scottie." Eric breathed in his most attractive tone, pressing closer to the other male.

Scott sat up, immediately moving himself away from the other. "Eric," he glared. "I know you like to play dress up, but I _told_ you I wasn't going to play with you. Now... Get outta my room."

Eric bit his lip, wibbling. "I'm too old for those games, Scott. I want to play something new." He whined, his chubby hand reaching up to draw circles on the ginger's chest, slowly trailing further down with each loop.

Scott gawked at him for about two seconds, before he pushed Eric away. "Out. Out, out, out. Right now, piggy."

The nickname Scott had adopted over the years for Eric that was intended to be derogatory felt nothing but endearing at the moment, and Cartman affectionately pressed his body back against the other male, who at this point, was at the edge of his bed.

Which, of course, was directly placed against the wall. Mentally, Eric rewarded himself for being a genius.

"Please-" Eric moaned, sucking on his finger as he wrapped a leg around Scott's, pressing himself against the other boy. "Don't you _want_ me?"

"Stop that!" Scott nearly yelped. "And- no, no I don't." He pushed more firmly this time, keeping a distance between them. His teeth were bared, eyebrows knit in aggravation.

"But Scott..." He keened, as he wrapped his fingers around Scott's wrist, bringing the hand up to his mouth so that he could lick each finger, sucking on the tip of his index.

Scott's anger faltered momentarily as a red haze began to overtake his cheeks, before he yanked his hand back. "I said no, Eric, now... Get- get lost."

_I have you now._ Eric's eyes gleamed as he crawled closer, nestling his nose into the crook of his prey's neck. "Scott... Oh, _Scott_," his breath puffed over the soft skin as he began to rub himself up and down the side of his brother.

"Eric- this isn't funny. This is wrong – on... So many levels, even for you." Scott muttered, wiggling away, now less resistant.

Eric peered up at him, tongue running over his jawline, nipping at it playfully. "I'm not trying to be funny. I really want you, Scottie..." He whispered.

"I know," Scott sighed. "I've known you for years, Eric. I probably know you better than anyone else, and I can tell when you're being a little faker." His eyes pressed shut with purpose, lids wrinkling as his lips stretched open in a silent gasp in response to Eric palming his crotch.

Scott's hand grasped Eric's, pulling it away from that area. "...Look." He shuddered in continuation. "First off, this is gay. _Really_ gay. And I'm not like that... And you're too young to know what you're doing. A-and, for God's sake Eric, we're _brothers!_" Anger accompanied reason as it seeped into Scott's tone, as though he was realizing all over again what was happening, beginning to inch further away.

"Don't you think I know that?" Eric near shrieked, close to tears in his frustration that had been bottled up until that point and was beginning to overflow from the years of keeping his mouth shut. "Fuck you Scott – you don't date girls because they piss you off, so don't even tell me you're not 'like that'. Who fucking cares if you're a fag like me, or not? That isn't what this is about," he snarled angrily, slapping his brother's hand away and grasping between his legs defiantly, earning a sharp inhale.

"And fucking Hell – you know full well I know exactly what I'm doing. I want _you_, Scott. I don't care if we're related. I want _you_, and I've wanted you for a really long time, so just put your cock in my ass already and screw me until I scream God dammit!" He hissed, turning to straddle the older man.

"Eric-" Scott gasped, momentarily wide eyed before the twin blues grew hazy and half-lidded, a strangled moan dying in his throat as the younger boy began to hump him.

He was starting to become erect.

"Scott... I want you-! Oooh... Yes, Scott..." Eric licked his lips, pulling himself forward so that the slowly hardening cock was positioned right over his clothed ass.

Fabric scraped fabric, and Scott groaned, his hands gripping Eric's shoulders so tightly that his knuckles turned white as he bit his lip to try and stop himself from enjoying what was happening.

"Ah-ah-ah," Eric tsked, before leaning down to envelop Scott's mouth in a sensual kiss. The older male kept his lips tightly shut, but Eric, selfish as he was, reached up with his hands to pry them open.

Scott's eyes opened when their tongues made contact, sparks flying between them, and suddenly, he came to life. Using his clutch on Eric, rolled them over so that he was on top of the younger boy, beginning to kiss him fervently. Cartman moaned loudly, being as vocal as he could about his enjoyment, and wrapped his legs around Scott's torso to gain more contact.

Pulling away, Scott looked down at him with a firm expression of indignation. "Piggy," he whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" He just about screamed in response, grinding their hips together once more. "Fuck me, Scott- I need you! I need your huge cock to pump me full of cum, please, oh God- fuck me as hard as you can!"

Scott stared at him, jaw hanging open for a moment, but despite his surprise, Eric felt his stupid sexy ginger dick twitch. Scott dove down for another kiss as his hands went to fumble with the belt obstructing his path, soon pulling away to remove both his pants as well as his shirt.

"Eric..." He cooed, and the boy in question brightened as he realized that Scott was finally going to play with him. "I'm going to fuck you in that little slutty outfit you're wearing, and if you tell anyone, you're dead meat."

Eric nodded vigorously, spreading his legs wider as an invitation. "_Please_..."

It sealed the deal. Scott was animalistic, just about ripping off his boxers as he buried his face into Eric's crotch, inhaling and using his tongue to play with the small hole through the fabric. Eric gasped, his eyes rolling back. "Yes! Yes, Scott! I already fingered myself for you, so just do it! Fuck me!"

"Ugh, why is that so _hot?_" Scott groaned as he pulled the panties down to Eric's knees and positioned himself.

For a moment, all was silent as he began to press in, Eric panting as he stared down, face red, watching himself be penetrated. Never before had he pushed something so large into himself, but he'd prepared well. On top of that, Scott was gentle and unsure. It was evident that he'd never done anything like this. Eric beamed at the fact that he was taking away his dear Scottie's virginity. He wouldn't have been willing to share, anyway.

Scott's eyebrows had been raised in concern up until the point at which he was in all the way. His eyes squeezed shut, biting his lip, arms shaking by both of Eric's sides. Slowly, he opened them, staring down at his little brother, and began to move. It was languid to begin with, but even as he gradually picked up the pace, their eyes never left each others', forging a connection that would be indestructable from that point forth.

Eric's moans began to rise in volume and frequency and it got to the point at which he was crying out with each thrust. "Yes- yes- yes- yes! Scott! Oh God! Scott, you're fucking me! Oh fuck- _yes!_" He breathed between calling out, and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders above.

"Eric," Scott ground out, pounding away with more power. He buried his head into the pudgy neck, licking and mumbling incoherently.

Eric yelped and pushed back against the thick cock that was forcing it's way in and out of his system, angling himself so that it would rub against his sweet spot. Toys had never been nearly as satisfying as this, though, and his eyes rolled back as it slammed into his prostate. His thick fingers threaded themselves into Scott's head of thick hair, the damp curls tangling with each brush.

The world could have come crashing down around them. That poor dickwad, Kenny, could have been jacking off to them. Or that greedy Jew, Kyle, could have videotaped them and sold copies to horny perverts online. And even if any of those things were to happen, Cartman wouldn't have wanted to move from that spot, wouldn't have wanted to stop hearing Scott's groans and sighs and little whines, wouldn't have wanted to let go of the moment he'd waited so long for.

"Scott, Scott... I fucking love you, Scott, I-" He could barely breath beneath all this heat, all this sweetness, all of this _desire_...

Scott seemed to move faster at this, collapsing down onto his elbows and pressing them closer as he groaned out. Their stomachs brushed lovingly, and Scott bit into Eric's collar bone, before releasing a quiet, "I love you too, you little punk..."

With that said, he suddenly pulled out and pushed Eric onto his side, before pushing his thick cock in from that angle, wrapping the thick leg around his waist as he did so. It was all happening far too fast for Eric, and he squealed in approval, pressing back, disoriented. The bed was smacking against the wall with each thrust, and each stroke of Eric's prostate invited a new sound of enjoyment from the young man.

"Scott-" Eric sobbed in pleasure. "I've w-hhh... Oh-! _Fuck!_ I've waited for so fucking- ahh, _God_ – long... You – nnhhh, ooohh... Should have fu- _yes!_ - fucked me sooner, you... Guh... Asshole..."

Scott took a moment to respond, licking his lips as his bleary eyes washed over the body below him. "Mmm... I didn't exactly know... Ah- you little whore..."

"I'm your – _fffffuck yeah, Scott_ – whore..." Eric responded, tightening his grip with his leg. His eyes fluttered.

"Yeah," Scott hummed. "You're all mine..."

Eric's eyes shot open and he cried out, ejaculating at those words. He clamped around Scott, squeezing him until the redhead moaned loudly himself, orgasming into the tight heat that had enveloped him up until that point. He continued to thrust weakly until he was spent, and when he stopped, for a moment, neither of them moved. Eric swallowed thickly, attempting to catch his breath, pants matching in time with his brother's. Scott's soft penis slipped out, and he collapsed beside Eric, staring at the ceiling. His hands found their way behind his head, and he looked to be in deep thought. Seconds, even a full minute passed of silence, equaling an hour for Cartman, who was growing more impatient as time went on.

He fidgeted, staring at Scott almost worriedly. "Don't tell me you regret it..." He paused, staring and waiting for a response. When none came instantly, he quickly added, "Because, I'm totally seriously, that's super uncool if you do. Fuck you, Scott." His lips tightened into a grimace.

"I didn't say I regret it, _fattie_." Scott glared. "It's just... Not something I thought would ever happen."

He bit his tongue on correcting Scott and reminding him that he was _actually_ big boned, sighing. He scooted closer to the other man, laying his head on his shoulder. "Would you ever want to do it again?" Eric's voice was small, smaller than what he was used to.

The pale shoulder his cheek pressed into lifted upwards and down into a shrug, but he lacked words. Eric snaked an arm around his torso, planting a small kiss on the freckled neck beside him.

"You said you love me, dick-head." He mumbled.

Scott shut his eyes with a shaky sigh. "Yeah, I know, pizza-face." He sounded as though there was more he wanted to say, but that was where he halted, discomfort in the air.

The silence was thick, and finally, Eric spoke up again. "When you're a big-shot music producer, I don't want you to go back to an empty house. I want you to come back to me, and I want you to fuck me after a long day at work, and I want us to eat dinner at sweet restaurants, and I want..." He trailed off, voice trembling.

Scott looked down at him, realization and understanding clear in his eyes. With a soft sigh, he nodded, and leaned down to kiss the soft lips before him. The younger of the two smiled into the kiss, knowing he was going to get his way.

Because Eric _always_ got what he wanted.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Scottman is one of my personal favorite ships.**


End file.
